Currently, with advancement in the internet technology, various products and services have been introduced and practiced. Examples of such products and/or services include, but are not limited, to, online transactions, social networking, e-commerce shopping websites, and so on. Such online products and services allow users to conveniently transact online. Various organization providing such products and services includes banks, telecom operators, insurance companies, and other such organizations.
The organizations enabling online provisioning of services and product to consumers acquires sensitive data of customers while the customers register with said organizations or accepts the services thereof. Such sensitive data may include, but are not limited to, name, address, date of birth, identity number, financial details like bank account details, credit card number, Card Verification Value (CVV) code, date of expiry of the credit card, and so on. The sensitive data of the customers that is available to the organizations may pose a risk of getting shared with other companies or third parties.